Cookies
by Joegomoe
Summary: When Beast Boy's award-winning cookie recipe gets destroyed, the team attempts to replicate it.


**I know I should really be working on other stories but this short (hopefully sweet) thing found it's way instead.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. And I don't own any amazing cookie recipes either.**

* * *

"Is this right?" Cyborg shoved the cookie in Beast Boy's mouth.

"No, it's still missing something."

"How about this one?" Robin jumped in. Beast Boy chewed for a moment, until the taste hit him. Cookie chunks exploded out of his mouth, most of which landed on Robin.

"Oops, sorry."

The common room door swung open with Starfire carrying bags from yet another baking ingredient run. She set them down on what little space remained on the table.

"I'm sorry friends, but I think this may be what you call 'a lost cause.'"

"We can't stop now, Star. Not when we're so close." Beast Boy shoved another cookie in his mouth. Thanks to his heightened senses, he had become the designated taste tester. In many cases, he was able to pinpoint exactly what the problem was.

"Definitely too much cinnamon in this one, and I know we're still forgetting something."

"I don't know, B." Cyborg started, "Maybe we should just give up."

"Yeah." Robin added, "It'll be getting late soon and we still haven't set up Raven's welcome home banner."

"That'll take like two seconds!" Beast Boy said while furiously mixing more cookie dough."

"We need time to clean up too."

"Raven lives here. Why does it matter if she sees the kitchen a mess?"

Starfire floated over to her friend who was very clearly distressed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Please, will you not tell us why the recipe is so important to you?" Beast Boy put the mixing bowl down. He looked to each person in the room and slumped his shoulders.

"It was my mom's." He said. The others all shared a look of realization. The recipe could very well be the last thing he had of his mother. Maybe, they could continue for just a few more minutes.

* * *

Raven opened the Common Room door to see everyone except Starfire gathered in the kitchen. They were covered in flour and talking loudly to each other.

"I'm home." She said quietly. Nothing. Had they forgotten she was coming home today? Raven shrugged it off and walked to the sofa and began reading. She was a bit hurt they all seemed to forget about her. Still, it was better than all of them crowding her at once as she had expected them to. She noticed a single cookie in a plastic bag sitting on the table in front of her.

"First Place." A blue ribbon said. She thought about taking it for a second.

One wouldn't hurt.

Especially because it looks like they had made so many.

She removed the cookie from the bag and took a small bite. Raven hadn't had many home-baked cookies in her time, but it was the best cookie she had ever tasted.

"Woah. Hey, Raven's back!" Cyborg finally noticed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked in the same direction as Cyborg. He walked around the corner of the couch to greet her and immediately froze when he noticed the empty plate.

"Guys, Raven ate the cookie!"

"What?" Beast Boy shouted.

Robin very calmly walked around the other corner of the couch and sat down.

"Hey Raven. How was your trip?"

"Fine."

"New team get set up alright?"

Raven nodded. With that out of the way…

"Yep. Cookie's gone." He declared, confirming what Cyborg had seen.

"What's so important about one stupid cookie?" she asked. Beast Boy slammed his hands on the table. All that work for nothing. He wanted to get angry at Raven, especially for that last comment but how could he? She hadn't known. So instead, he just kept his eyes locked downward. Water droplets splashed on the kitchen counter. Cyborg sadly looked to his friend. If only there was some way. He looked to Raven and then to Beast Boy and an idea popped into his head. However, it was one he knew they wouldn't like. He walked over to Beast Boy and quietly asked,

"You sure you could get it with just one more taste?"

"Yeah."

Cyborg gestured for Beast Boy to get closer and whispered something in his ear. Beast Boy's face went from stunned and then to a look of defeat. He sighed and slowly approached Raven who was now standing up and watching them.

"Hey Raven." He scratched the back of his head, "So, we've been trying to replicate my mom's cookie recipe cuz we lost it and it's really important to me and I'm sure I could get it with one more taste and seeing how you just ate the last one," He took a breath, "Could I uh, kiss you?" He flinched and waited for her response. Best case scenario was a "No." and there were far too many worse case scenarios to choose from.

"Ok." She said.

"Huh?"

"If it's THAT important to you, ok."

"Oh, alright." Beast Boy said beginning to close the gap between them. Their faces were now inches apart. With nothing left to do, Beast Boy closed his eyes and leaned in.

Robin and Cyborg watched in awe as the kiss lasted not one, not five, but ten seconds. When Beast Boy returned to the kitchen, Cyborg, still a bit uncomfortable, asked,

"Get a good taste of that cookie, B?"

"Yeah, Cy. I did."

Just then, The Common Room door slid open once again. Starfire was carrying two more brown grocery bags, which then found their way to the floor.

"Raven! You have returned!" She flew to her and gave Raven a tight hug. If Raven had wanted to return it, she couldn't.

"Good to see you too, Starfire."

Raven was now sitting alone on the roof, staring at the stars. Beast Boy entered from behind with the smell of baked goods. He was carrying two cookies wrapped in napkins.

"Hey, we got it." He said with a large smile, "Here. It's only fair you get the first one. Just my way of saying thanks for, you know, kissing me and all." Raven accepted it and Beast Boy turned right back around and went downstairs. He roamed the empty halls back towards his room. He took a bite and his thoughts immediately went to Raven. He now couldn't eat one of his mom's cookies without also thinking of the kiss they shared, but perhaps that wasn't such a bad thing.


End file.
